


#40 Fall

by Kyarorain



Series: Poké100 [40]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-20
Updated: 2011-02-20
Packaged: 2018-01-06 02:31:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1101325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyarorain/pseuds/Kyarorain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Skitty gets stuck in a tree, May has no choice but to save it, no matter how dangerous it gets.</p>
            </blockquote>





	#40 Fall

"Skitty, just keep still!" May pulled herself up through the branches with a desperate look on her face. "I'm coming!"

The pink feline Pokémon had decided to climb up the tree when nobody was looking. Now, it seemed Skitty was reluctant to even attempt to come down, which was no surprise seeing how high that it had managed to get.

"Be careful, May!" Max watched his sister going up the tree with a worried look. Ash and Brock were also watching on anxiously, hoping May wasn't going to have too much trouble rescuing Skitty.

Eventually, May made it to where Skitty was and scooped it up with her arm, smiling. "Got you. Now let's get back down." She glanced down, suddenly becoming painfully aware of how high she also was, and winced. "It's okay. I can do this. I came all the way up, didn't I?"

She had only managed to climb down two branches when her foot slipped away from its hold. Her hand grasped at the empty air as she went flying backward. Her fingers brushed against the end of a branch and then there was nothing there. She was falling and couldn't do anything about it. Her body plummeted downwards so fast that it stole her breath away. May squeezed her eyes shut, seized by the grip of terror and waited for the inevitable impact. Any second now, her body would hit the ground. Was she going to die?

Then her back met with something soft and she heard a faint "oof". May lay on her back, blinking and wondering whose arms were wrapped around her chest.

"Uh... May... could you... get off me now?" a weak voice asked.

"Ash!" May exclaimed, hurriedly scrambling off. She knelt next to him and looked down at his face with concern. "You caught me? Are you okay?"

"I should be asking you that." Ash sat up and winced as a brief flash of pain shot through his chest. "I think I hurt a few ribs, that's all. Don't think anything is broken."

"Thank goodness." A smile stretched across May's face. She was so glad that Ash had been there in just the right place to save her. Tears sprang to her eyes and she reached up to rub at her eyes. "Thank you, Ash. Thank you so much."

"It's no big deal." Ash smiled back. "I'm just glad you're alright, May."


End file.
